Dating family members, past & present
by crazycatt71
Summary: The Doctor finds out Jack dated his daughter


Jack walked into the TARDIS's library, looking for the Doctor. He didn't see the Time Lord, but he did see pictures scattered over the surface of his desk. curiosity getting the better of him, he went over to look. He had just picked up a photo of a beautiful, blond, young woman when the Doctor came through the door.

" You know Jenny?" Jack asked, holding up the photo.

" You know Jenny?" the Doctor asked, " How do you know Jenny?"

" We dated for awhile on Bentalli V, back before you and I got back together." Jack said, "How do you know her?"

" She's my daughter." the Doctor growled.

Jack paled at the furry he saw on the Doctor's face. He put the picture back on the desk and started backing towards the door. The Doctor grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him.

" You just can't keep your cock in your pants can you." he snarled. " Big inter-galactic slut who'll screw anybody or anything."

He slammed Jack into the wall hard enough to make Jack see stars.

" Doc, I didn't know." he protested, trying to pull out of the Doctor's grasp. The Doctor slammed him against the wall again.

"It wouldn't of mattered," he snapped. "You're a whore Jack, always ready and willing for a shag. I bet you're ready now."

His hand shot down toward Jack's groin. Jack twisted, blocking it with his hip as he shoved the Doctor back. He pulled free and with tear filled eyes, ran out the door. When the Doctor tried to follow him, the door banged shut in his face.

"Let me out!" he shouted at the ceiling as he rattled the door knob. " I am not being unreasonable. I'm not!'

The TARDIS refused to open the door so he stared kicking furniture and throwing things until his rage played out and he collapsed on to a chair.

"What have I done?" he moaned softly, head in his hands.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

" He'll never forgive me." he whispered. "He's probably gone. Why would he stay after that?"

The TARDIS genitally waved the door. The Doctor sighed and stood up.

" Where is he?" he asked.

He stood outside Jack's room, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. He didn't hear any sounds to indicate Jack was inside, but he knew he was, the TARDIS always knew where anyone on board was. He ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up in all directions and paced in front of the door, unsure what to do. The TARDIS got tried of his indecision, and opened the door, leaving him no choice but to go in. Jack was curled up in a tight ball in the middle of his bed. The Doctor could hear soft sobs and it broke both of his hearts to see the beautiful man so broken, knowing he was the cause.

"Oh Jack." he whispered.

Jack sat up, staring at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." he said," I'll get my stuff and go."

The Doctor ran over to the bed and pulled Jack into his arms.

" No, Jack, don't go." he begged " I don't want you to leave."

He sank to the bed, Jack's body stiff in his arms.

"I am so, so sorry." he whispered into Jack's hair. " I didn't mean it, Jack, I swear I didn't."

Jack wrapped his arms his arm's around his waist , buried his face against the Doctor's chest and sobbed.

" Jack, please stop, " the Doctor begged, " Please. I'd do anything to take it back, to make it so I never said those things to you."

Jack took a couple ragged breaths and stilled in the Doctor's arms. He looked up at the Doctor, his eyes filled with pain. The Doctor wanted that look gone and he never wanted to see it again. He tipped Jack' face up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He kissed Jack's forehead, then the tip of his nose, before gently kissing his lips. He tried to tell Jack how much he regretted hurting him, how much he meant to him, all the things he was complete rubbish at saying with that kiss. Jack reached up and cupped his cheek, kissing him back, telling him he was forgiven, even if he hadn't forgiven himself. Jack closed his eyes and rested his head on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor rested his chin on the top of Jack's head and they lay there, just being together.

"It wasn't a casual thing." Jack said after awhile. " Between Jenny and me, it wasn't casual."

He sat up and looked at the Doctor.

"She was amazing. So full of life, so happy. " he said. " Her smile, I'd do anything to see her smile."

He looked down at the bed, then back up at the Doctor.

" The sex was great, I won't kid you, but I liked just being with her too, she made me feel good just because she was there." he said.

The Doctor took his hand and squeezed it. The sex comment had made him stiffen, but he had forced himself to relax.

"What happened?" he asked.

" We'd been together a couple of months when I woke one morning and she was gone." Jack said, a hint of pain in his voice. " She left a note that said she had adventures to go on and lots of running to do."

He ran a finger over the back of the Doctor's hand, then lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

" I looked everywhere for her, but she was gone." he said softly.

The Doctor pulled him back into his arms and Jack happily settled there.

" How come you don't know where Jenny is? " Jack asked, "Why isn't she with you? How did you have a daughter anyway?"

The Doctor sighed. and closed his eyes.

" She was created from my genetic material, it's a long story. " he said, " She isn't with me because I thought she was dead. I found out she was alive not long before we got back together. I've been looking for her ever since."

Jack could hear the sadness in his voice. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist and pulled him close.

" A daughter and her father, that's a first. " he said, "There's been a few mothers and daughters. This one time..."

"Jack," the Doctor cut him off, "I do not want those images in my head if you don't mind."

"Sorry." Jack said with a chuckle.

They lay there in comfortable silence, the Doctor lazily stroking Jack's back. He thought Jack had fallen asleep when he asked, "Do you think you'll ever find her?"

" I don't know. I hope so." the Doctor replied. " I have all of time and space to look for her."


End file.
